


In For A Pound

by OnABadBet, takeitbabyboy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Size Kink, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnABadBet/pseuds/OnABadBet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitbabyboy/pseuds/takeitbabyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen doesn't know how to deal with his feelings for Jared, so he does what he can -- ignores them. When Jared starts dating Genevieve and he takes her home to meet his parents, Jensen decides he's waited long enough and goes out looking for a quick fuck to take his mind off his best friend. Jared comes home early and catches him ass-up in the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In For A Pound

When Jensen meets Jared, there are a few things he notices right away. Jared's bigger than him physically (and Jensen is pretty fucking tall), but he's also got this personality that takes up so much fucking space. Jared touches him all the time -- huge hand covering the small of his back, rubbing the back of his neck, broad arm slung over his shoulder, dragging Jensen against Jared's chest. Jensen isn't used to it, doesn't really know what to do with the way it makes his chest go tight and his breathing get all erratic, the way it makes him feel like his skin is prickling. It terrifies him, makes him want to escape; at the same time, he wants Jared to swallow him up and never let him go.

Jensen doesn't want to be obvious, doesn't want Jared to see how his presence affects him, so he makes a point to shove him away from time to time, even though Jared just grabs him again. It's perfect and everything he's ever wanted, and it scares the shit out of him.

Sometimes Jensen sees the way his behavior messes with Jared's head, leaves him confused and a little bit hurt, because Jensen lets other people touch him as much as they want, actually openly enjoys it. Jensen lets Jared touch him, but never without a near-imperceptible flinch at the first brush of skin, and they’re neither of them stupid or unobservant. Jensen can see the moments when Jared wonders if Jensen likes him at all. He goes out of his way to make sure Jared can tell from the smile on Jensen’s face that he does, that their friendship really is as good as he thinks it is. When they move in together, things start changing. Jensen lets Jared grab him without twitching, settles in close to him on the couch as they down beers and scream at the TV. He can ruffle Jensen's hair and pull Jensen in under his arm, and all he does is grin. There might be a slight flush to his cheeks, but that's just Jensen. He's a little shy and nobody knows that better than his best friend.

Jensen knows, of course -- he notices the way Jared relaxes that last tiny bit when Jensen stops pulling away from him, and he knows there's no way this is ending anywhere near the way he wants it to, but he resigns himself to it because being around Jared makes him happy, makes him _feel_ , and the smile Jared wears around Jensen just makes it that much more worth it. For a year and a half, they live together, comfortable and content. Until one day, when Jared meets Genevieve, and everything changes.

Jensen tries not to let it affect him when the private smiles they used to share are being cast over at Genevieve instead. Jensen likes the girl, she's sweet, and beautiful, and everything Jared deserves -- but Jared is gone more, and what used to be their time becomes alone time as Jared goes on dates and comes home smiling and humming to himself.

Jensen tries not to change things, he really does, because he knows Jared still cares about him and it's bound to affect him somehow, but he finds himself pulling away more and more. Jared does still direct that affection at him once in a while, but when he does, Jensen reacts the way he did when they first met, unease pulling at his gut and forcing him away. He shoves down the guilt at the way Jared's face shutters and falls, and he forces himself to look away as Jared turns to Genevieve instead.

One day, on set, Jared tells Jensen that he's decided to take Gen to meet his parents. They've been seeing each other awhile, and hiatus is coming in a few weeks. He asks Jensen if he wants to tag along on the flight to Texas, join them on the trip home. Jensen can't think of anything that he wants less than to sit next to the man he's in love with, and the woman he's dating instead. So he says no and decides to spend the night out at the bar, drowning his sorrows, while Jared goes to see Genevieve. A tall, thin blond man at the bar is leering in his direction. He's cute in a familiar, boyish sort of way that makes Jensen's gut feel like it's full of rocks. He takes another shot of whisky. Jensen's never let another guy fuck him, never wanted anyone to but Jared -- but he knows that's never going to happen, and he has to do something. He has to satisfy the ache inside him before it eats him alive.

He braces himself against the feeling clawing its way up the back of his throat and smiles, tilts his head invitingly. The man wanders over, smarmy, cocksure look locked on his face. Jensen gags a little, but turns on every charm he's ever worked someone over with until the guy is eating out of the palm of his hand, all but pulling his dick out and rubbing off on Jensen's hip right then and there. Jensen takes him home, takes him back to his and Jared's -- no, Jared and Genevieve's, because Jensen may live there, but he doesn't fit in the space Jared's left for him in his life -- home and bends over for this poor excuse for a surrogate.

Jensen's arched over the couch, his fingers buried inside himself, smearing lube around as the stand-in breathes on his neck, muttering words that Jensen tunes about about his "hot ass" and "pretty mouth.” Jensen hears the crinkle of a condom packet behind him, inhales deep as he tries to hold back the welling agony in his chest, when he hears a voice calling soft and sad, on the other side of the door. "Thanks for the ride, anyway."

The door creaks open. It's Jared. He's alone and he's not happy, and it takes him a moment before his eyes fall on the two of them, Jensen's wide stare, caught with the tip of Blond Guy's dick beginning to spread him apart. Jensen's caught up, caught in it, and all he can do is squeeze his eyes shut at the shock and -- betrayal, of all things, on Jared's face. The man behind him finally realizes Jared's standing there, but he doesn't pull back. Jensen feels the unfamiliar hands tightening on his hips and Blondie makes a thoughtful noise behind him. "Company, huh? Didn't realize you were gunning for a threesome. I can work with that."

Jared's face changes then, the sadness and discomfort leaving in favor of a darker stare that makes Jensen's stomach twist. "Get the fuck out," he growls, looking over Jensen's shoulder with an expression no less than murderous.

The guy shifts away, clearly rattled by the encounter. "Hey, I didn't know he was taken." He backs away with one hand out in surrender as he holds his fly shut with the other and heads out the door, condom still sheathed on his dick.

Jensen locks his eyes on the cushion in front of him, still too shocked to move, and winces at the slam and subsequent rattle of the door frame. "What the fuck was that?" Jared's voice is quiet, calm, and every bit as terrifying as the look on his face had been, tremors tripping down Jensen's spine with every measured syllable.

Jensen tries to drum up a way to sound flippant and misses by a long shot. "What, can't a guy get laid?"

"Fuck you, Jensen. You know what I mean." He hears the creak of the floor as Jared gets closer, barely a warning before he feels the hands on his shoulders, firm grip turning him and pressing him to sit down on the cushions, pants still around his ankles. Jared's face is suddenly inches from his own. "That was a fucking _guy_ , Jensen."

Jensen lifts his chin, refuses to inch away or forward into that heat like every single bit of his body's screaming for. "So?"

"You don't fuck guys, Jensen. You fuck girls. Petite, nice, charming little girls with big eyes. Not men. Not once in the entire time I've known you."

He can barely hold back the scoff at that. "Yeah, because you've been around the entire time, keeping tabs on my sex life. Good to know."

"Fuck you, Jensen." Jared turns away, pinches the bridge of his nose as he falls to the next cushion. "I don't need this tonight."

And _God damn it_ , but Jensen can tell something's wrong and maybe he should be running away, maybe he should be fuming, but all he can do is turn to Jared, cock still lying bare and heavy between his legs, and ask, "What happened?"

"Gen told me she loves me," Jared says, but it's not a happy sentence, it's one filled with spite and vitriol.

Jensen's stomach churns and he can't help but ask the follow up question. "What did you do?"

"I broke up with her," Jared responds, and when his eyes meet Jensen's there's something else in them, something he can't identify.

Jensen's pulse leaps in his throat and he swallows against it. That, the way Jared's looking at him, he can't -- he can't leave it at that, has to know. Something tells him he has to ask. "Why?"

The laugh Jared gives him is bitter, self-deprecating. "I didn't love her. Not like I'm supposed to. Can't ever love her like I'm supposed to, Jen."

Jensen sets his jaw, refuses to let the words mean what he's aching for. "And then I come home," Jared continues, spitting each word like he wants to cast them away, "and you're ass up waiting for some fucking _nobody_ to fuck you. Some stupid fucking twink who could never be worth it."

Jared looks at him again, and this time there's definitely some moisture in his eyes, though his jaw is set in obstinate anger. "All this time, it's not that you didn't like guys." He turns away, voice breaking slightly. "It's that you didn't like me."

Jensen can't help it -- he means to say something that will get that look off Jared's face, help make it better, because Jared in pain isn't something he's ever been built to deal with -- but what comes out of his mouth is, "What the fuck, Jared?"

"You didn't like me." A muscle tics in Jared's jaw as he visibly sets his teeth, throat working through the wet sheen to his eyes. "I could deal with it if you just didn't like guys, there's nothing I can do about that, but if -- if you don't want me, that's _my_ fault. That's on me."

Jensen is stunned. He can't speak, because he is lost for words. It's like everything he ever wanted and everything he ever feared is happening at once. He can't make himself move a muscle, say the words he needs to say to make it better. Then, Jared sniffs, and something inside Jensen breaks, the alcohol still clouding his brain seems to bear down on him, gives him just enough strength to let out a whisper, "I wanted you."

Jared's head doesn't move an inch, but his eyes snap to the side, lock on Jensen's. "What?"

He closes his eyes and lets himself float in the things he's feeling for just a moment, stokes up the words he's been wanting to say for so long but doesn't know how, now that he's allowed. "Wanted you every fucking day, Jared. Had to deal with -- your stupid touching, and clinginess, and how much you love everyone. Had to deal with you wanting Genevieve." He opens his eyes, then, and swallows when he sees Jared staring intently at his face. "I was going crazy, man. I couldn't -- couldn't do it anymore, had to try and do something to make it go away. Make it easier to handle."

Jared looks deranged, mouth open, eyes wild. "I -- I thought you pulled away because you could see. I thought you knew, that you were laughing at me." He swallows, takes a second to think, and the silence weighs between them.

When he turns back to Jensen, his gaze is angry and heated, and suddenly Jensen remembers that his cock is _still_ out, hole still sticky-wet and open against the couch cushion. "You were going to let him fuck you," he accuses.

"I --" Jensen pauses and laughs disbelievingly. "Jared, I thought Genevieve was _it_ for you. I can't -- I couldn't sit around pining after you my whole fucking life. Had to at least -- I had to try and make it go away. I had to try and want someone else, man."

Jared leans in, like he hasn't heard a word Jensen has said, fists into Jensen's shirt collar and pulls him close. He can feel Jared's breath on his lips as he speaks. "You were going to let him have what should be mine," he says, and Jensen feels his cock harden as he shudders. "Am I wrong, Jensen?"

"God, no," he breathes. "Always been yours, Jay."

Jared presses the tiniest of kisses to the corner of his mouth before pulling back and tilting their foreheads together. "Damn right," he whispers back, and runs a hand up the inside of Jensen's thigh to grip his dick.

Jensen groans, squeezes his eyes tight against the pleasure of it. Jared's fucking hand is huge, covers nearly the entire length of him as his body works to come to full hardness. "Jared -- please --"

Jared chuckles, dark and hot, and the way he moves in to capture Jensen's lips reminds Jensen more of Sam Winchester than the Jared he's always known. Jensen opens readily as Jared attacks his mouth, pad of his thumb swiping over the head of Jensen's cock, groans as Jared's sucks on his tongue like he's _tasting_. He arches up into Jared's fist, hard now and beading at the tip, and whines into Jared's mouth. "Jared, Jared," he pants, fingers of one hand clenching ineffectually at the cushion beneath him. "C'mon, wanna come, want you to fuck me, wanna feel it -- god, fuck -- been waiting so long --"

Jared grins against his lips and stills his hand, tight circle of his fingers around the base of Jensen's dick. " _You've_ been waiting? That what you said, Jen?" He moves his lips away from Jensen's, mouths wet and warm over Jensen's jaw, teeth barely grazing his chin before he works his way farther down, fits the shape of them to his throat. For a second, it's all teeth, bright-sharp press against his Adam's apple, but Jared pulls back a moment later, soothes the skin with his lips and tongue. "You don't know the half of it, baby. Had to watch you walk around all day, every day -- on set, at home -- pretty little ass, wide green eyes, girly fucking lashes -- god, you're pretty, baby -- had to see you first thing in the morning, hair messed all to hell and face still red from sleep. You don't know what it fucking means to wait."

It should irritate Jensen, being described like that, but he can't bring himself to do anything more than bare more of his throat to Jared's mouth, lean over to push his bare ass into Jared's denim-covered thigh. "Jared, fuck, need it. Come on."

"Don't worry, babe," Jared promises, dark and low as his teeth close over Jensen's earlobe and his hand runs over the naked skin of Jensen's leg, "I'm gonna fuck you real good." And he pushes Jensen over, pulls him in so he's on his side, ass out to the air, easier for Jared to reach from his seat on the couch. "Promise," as he drags a long, careful finger from Jensen's tailbone to his hole, smearing in the mess.

Jensen's breath hitches at the feel of it and he pushes his ass back, instant and unthinking, biting his lip as that single fingertip slips in to the first knuckle. "How about you stop talking and do it?"

"Hard up, huh, Jen?" Jared lets his finger sink in another inch, works the tip of it inside Jensen, barely any resistance left in the muscles. "You think you need more, or you think you're ready for me?"

Jensen squirms, trying to push the probing digit deeper inside him. "I've been ready for years, Jay, fuck." Jared pulls his finger out and grips Jensen's hips, forces him into position, chest and face on the couch, ass in the air. Jensen's ready for it, waits for the sound of the bottle of lube or the condom wrapper, when he is shocked by a hot swipe over his hole. _Fuck._

"I've been waiting a long time to fuck you," Jared speaks against his body, as he places gentle, teasing kisses around Jensen's opening, "But I think I've wanted to taste you for longer." Jensen can't respond to it because he's too distracted by the hot tongue plunging inside him, swirling inside. Jared's making these slurping sounds and moaning against his body like he's eating a fucking cherry pie, eating Jensen's ass like it's the most delicious thing he's ever tasted, and Jensen can't do anything but curse and shudder, cock abandoned and dripping hard between his legs.

Jensen pushes back against Jared's face, shudders as the motion slides Jared's hot tongue over the sensitive skin. He feels wet as a girl, hole contracting, practically begging to be filled. "Jared, please," Jensen begs, voice gravel-rough, mouth dry. "Fuck me, oh god, please."

Jared pulls away from his body with a loud smack of his lips, places a quick slap to Jensen's ass that gives him goosebumps, before he manhandles him over onto his back. He's panting, face sloppy with spit and Jensen doesn't give a fuck where Jared's mouth's been, lips so fucking swollen and pink and pretty, grabs him by the hair and pulls him in for a taste.

Jared groans into it, drags Jensen's tongue into his mouth and sucks like he wants to brand the taste of him into his own mouth. "So fucking good," he pants when he manages to drag himself away. "Taste even better than I ever let myself imagine, Jen."

Jensen just curls his fists tighter in Jared's hair and nods, hooks a leg around Jared's hip to try and pull him in. "Yeah, okay, good, enough," he says. "Inside me. _Now._ "

Jared laughs, pulls away to untangle himself from Jensen's limbs. "Okay baby, gotta take my pants off." Jensen isn't about to waste any time, kicks off what's remaining of his pants from his left ankle, tears his t-shirt over his head and waits. His eyes never leave Jared as he watches the larger man peel off his shirt. He's seen Jared without a shirt many times -- on set, around the house, in the pool in the summertime -- but right now it's like the first time. He stares at Jared like he's trying to catalogue every detail of his torso, finally free to look, to touch, and the only thing that could possibly distract him right now is the jangle of Jared's belt buckle as he wrestles down his jeans and boxer briefs.

Jensen follows the slide of the clothes down his legs, eyes eating up every bit of skin he hasn't let himself look at before. When Jared steps out of the pooled material, Jensen glances back up, bites back a desperate noise at the sight of Jared's dick, huge and flushed and curving up like it's trying to touch his belly. "Goddamn," he mumbles, hips shifting restlessly.

Jared's eyes somehow go even darker at that, eyelids sliding lower, hooded, as one side of his mouth quirks up. "Gonna fill you up better than he ever could, Jen. Promise." Jared reaches over to the coffee table, where the tiny bottle of lube still sits, next to the other two foil packets in the strip. He grabs at the little black square, goes to tear it open in his teeth when Jensen speaks up, "Wait --"

Jared looks at him, questioning. "I thought you --"

"I want to feel you," Jensen interrupts. "Not the condom. Want to feel _you_ inside me."

Jared's gaze darkens, becomes predatory, and a feeling almost like fear coils in Jensen's belly. "Yeah, Jen? Want to feel me bare? Want me to come inside that pretty hole?"

Jensen can't help the way his head tilts back at that, throat working on a swallow as his hips press up into the air. "God, yeah, Jay. Wanna feel it, feel you leaking out of me after, wanna remember --"

He looks back up in time to see Jared stepping toward him, dark, lazy-slow drawl of a grin taking over his face as he smears a lube-covered palm over his shaft. "Trust me, Jensen. Not a way in hell you're forgetting this."

Jared finally reaches out, then, curls his hands under Jensen's hips to grip his ass, and -- and Jared's _holding Jensen up_ while he slides onto his knees on the couch, scoots as far forward as he can before settling Jensen down onto his lap. Jensen's pinned between Jared and the back of the couch, forced to rest his head back and wrap his legs around Jared's torso, calves crossing over the small of his back.

If he saw it in a porn movie, he'd think it was an absurd position, but he's boxed in, surrounded by Jared's massive heat, and there's no place he'd rather be. Jared's hands are splayed across the back of him, shifting him into position, fingers digging into the meat of his ass as he's held poised above Jared's cock. "Put me inside you, baby."

Jensen shivers, head pressing further back into the couch as he reaches down between their stomachs and wraps his hand around Jared's cock for the first time. It's so fucking thick and hot in his palm, and his nerves get the better of him for a moment, until Jared leans in and starts kissing his neck again. "Come on, Jensen, let me fuck you. Gonna feel so good." The head is slippery with precome as he runs it over his hole, once, twice, before pressing in.

Jensen relaxes, but the stretch is still painfully tight, rim of his opening squeezing Jared's cock like a vise. He feels Jared's hands pull him apart, stretch him wider as he sinks down. Jared's hands keep him like that, spread and elevated and pinned all at once, as he presses forward into Jensen's slow slide down with tiny hitches of his hips, arching forward over Jensen, hair clinging damply to his forehead. Jensen wants to brush it away, make Jared look up, look at Jensen, see Jensen's face while he breaks him in half, but Jensen's got one hand clenched on Jared's hip, the other digging sharply into his shoulder, and he can't seem to remember how to let go.

Jensen whines a little when he feels Jared's thighs meet his ass, sweat-warm press of skin a grounding counterpoint to the feel of Jared inside of him, keeping Jensen all fucked open for him while they both take a second to breathe.

It hurts, Jensen knew it would, but he's fairly well-prepped and slippery inside, so it only takes few moments before his mouth is falling open from the bewildering pleasure. He's so full, so snug around Jared's cock that he swears he can feel the veins on the underside pressed against his inner walls. It takes Jensen a moment before he realizes that the mewling sounds he's beginning to hear are coming from his own mouth as he wiggles around, trying to will his wobbly legs to lift him up again.

Jared takes his cue, and pulls Jensen up off of him, lifting him as easily as a _fucking rag doll_ , and Jensen feels his cock ooze a blurt of precome as the head of Jared's cock drags against his prostate. "Oh. Fuck. Me.”

Jared's got Jensen in his arms, just the head of his cock resting inside of Jensen's body. "Gonna," he says, as he pushes up onto his knees and deep into Jensen in one fluid motion.

Jensen wraps his arms tight around Jared's neck as Jared starts hammering into him, filthy slapping sounds of skin as their bodies meet again and again. He can't bring himself to be coherent as the pleasure courses through him, just moans open-mouthed against Jared's jaw and neck as he digs his heels into Jared's ass. It's all Jensen can do to keep hanging on as Jared fucks into him on a particularly hard stroke, head slamming back when Jared's rolls forward onto his collarbone. Jared works his hips a few more times before letting out a low, angry noise and sliding his hands back up to Jensen's hips, shifting him up and off his dick in a move that leaves Jensen's ass clenching down hard on nothing, mouth caught open on a high-pitched moan.

"Fuck, Jared, what --" is all he manages before Jared turns them enough to throw Jensen on his back, lengthwise on the couch, and follows him down. Jared grips one of Jensen's thighs and presses up between his legs, spreading him open farther until his cockhead's nudging at Jensen's hole again.

"Easier like this," Jared says, and pushes back into him, delicious slide as he sinks as deep as Jensen can take him.

Jensen's keening now, pushing back onto Jared's dick with every down stroke, and forcing it deeper and harder. Jared handles him with just the right amount of roughness, hands pressing bruises into his hips, cock forcing the breath from his throat as it plunges deep over and over again. Jared arches over him, hulking, brings his mouth close to Jensen's ear. "That guy could _never_ fuck you like this." Jensen whimpers as teeth graze the place under his ear, scraping and pulling in a way that's sure to require an extra long visit to the makeup trailer. "And now he's never going to," Jared growls, laving his tongue over the salty skin of Jensen's throat as Jensen quakes beneath him. “Nobody else is ever going to fuck you," his hand wraps around Jensen's cock to punctuate his words, "because you're _mine_."

Jensen shakes and tips his head down, fumbling until his mouth finds Jared's. It's not even a kiss -- breathing into each other's mouths, air passing damp between them. "Yeah, Jay," whispers, and Jared starts jacking him harder, hips jerking in a non-rhythm as he gets closer.

"Mine," Jared says again, emphasizes it with a sharp bite to Jensen's jaw, brutal twist of his hips. "Never gonna let you go, Jen, all mine, love you so fucking much --"

It's Jared's admission that does it, pushes Jensen that last bit over the edge. He sees stars as his body clamps down around Jared's hard length, squeezes rhythmically as his balls pull tight to his body with the first contractions of his orgasm. It's more powerful than anything he's ever felt -- like all of the times he's gotten off he had been missing something, and now, full of Jared's cock, he’s found it. Jared jerks him through it, hot splashes of come spattering Jensen's chest and the underside of his chin. He feels Jared's grip on him slacken, feels his rhythm stutter as he pushes in deep and shakes against Jensen's body. Jared groans and it's the most sinful sound Jensen has ever heard. He slips in and out of Jensen slower now, smoother slide as he empties himself deep inside.

A few more passes and Jared is trembling, sensitivity moving him to pull slowly out. Jensen misses the full feeling immediately, but his groan of loss becomes a moan as he feels Jared's come dripping hot out of his hole. He only has a second to get used to the feeling before Jared catches the slightly dazed look on his face and breathes out harshly through his nose, slides the hand on Jensen's hip down to his ass and shoves two fingers in without warning. "You wanted this," Jared reminds him as he arches and gasps. "Wanted to feel my come in you. So I'm gonna make sure it stays there, keep it all up inside you."

Jared pushes up off of him, and Jensen instantly misses the weight above him. His arm was starting to fall asleep, but it was perfect, being there underneath Jared, sharing the same air. He can't complain however, when he feels the fingers painting Jared's come back over his hole. "God, Jensen. Look so fucking pretty all fucked open from my cock, dripping my come."

Jensen's back arches with the words, spent cock twitching on his stomach. Jared presses an arm over his hips to still him. "Don't want to spill." He slides his fingers back inside Jensen with an obscene squelching sound. They slip in easily, his body wet and open. Jared paints the wetness around inside him, swirling and pressing and Jensen can't do anything but lie there and moan open-mouthed, painful pleasure taking him to the point of near-sobbing. Jared acknowledges the noises he's making with a thoughtful hum and drags his fingers out, crooking and pressing along the muscle as he goes. He plays with the rim for a moment, eyes glued on the movement of his own hand, before his eyes flash back up to Jensen's face and he grins. "Kinda wish I had a toy handy, keep you nice and plugged up for me."

Jensen groans at the thought, wishes it too. He wants to stay full, hold Jared's come inside him, keeping him ready for the next time Jared wants to take him. He thinks about saying so, but settles for nuzzling into Jared's hand when he reaches up to caress Jensen's face. Jared smiles down at him, the heat in his eyes replaced with something else, some more raw. "You're so fucking beautiful, Jensen. Can't believe you're mine."

"Yours," Jensen replies, words barely more than a breath. "Been yours since I met you."

Jared leans in and kisses him tenderly, all the emotions between them clear in the brush of their lips. Finally, lying on the couch that they've shared for the past year and a half, Jensen feels completely and totally at home.


End file.
